Save me from my past new version
by CullenHale91808
Summary: Somthing terrible happend to bella and edward is doing everything he cant to help her including makeing her go to therapy. But what happens when her past's secrets are reaveld,what will everyone think? Why is bella sick? what will edward do? LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok you guys so this is the new version of "save me from my past" I got a lot of hits and visitors on the old one but no one reviewed so if you want this story to go on then please review . Um I was having some trouble with how to get it going and I realized what my problem was. There is too much background stuff you need to know that I can't explain that easily so I'm going to explain some of it in the story but I want to get a couple this straight first**

**Bella has a lot of siblings**

**Bella is from California not Arizona**

**Bella's siblings are half and step and some biological.**

**Renee isn't nice she is mean and neglects her kids she does drugs and dates a lot of men all the time she has only had kids with three men – Charlie, Kevin, and Brian – So Bella considers all of them her dads**

**There are two kinds of vampires – vampires from the 1****st**** and vampires from the 2****nd****.**

**The Cullen's are vampires from the 1****st**

**Vampires from the second are like the stereotypical vampires but they don't sleep in coffins.**

**Bella's family is rich because Kevin won a TON of money with the lottery.**

**Bella is the slayer like Buffy. Her sister Tallie is also the slayer. (explained more in the story)**

**Bella's watcher, Giles, has Bella's friend willow who is a witch zap demons and vampires from the 2****nd**** to the clearing in forks, so at night Bella and sometime the Cullen's go to the clearing to fight.**

**Bella has a power that willow gave her. She can disable other humans and mythical creature's abilities, and she can use those abilities. But because she has to concentrate to use her power so she doesn't usually use it in a fight.**

**Okay you guys I know it's farfetched but I'm begging you to please give it a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight or Buffy characters**

"Come on Bella just one more push." The doctor said.

I was barley coherent. The searing pain coursed through every vain in my body. I just couldn't take it. One more push and it would be over. No that was not the case, even though I wished so badly that it was, it still wasn't. It wouldn't be over

I was all alone, of course I had family that loved me and friends like no other but I was still alone.

By now the pain was excruciating I tried to push but I couldn't do it, I was only 14 and giving birth to a child whose father was nothing but a monster.

"Come on Bella I know you can do it." I heard one of the nurses say.

But I couldn't do it; I started to cry not of pain but of sadness. I just wasn't ready for this. I wanted nothing more than someone to be there for me. I felt a sudden wave of loss, but I couldn't figure out why. I hadn't lost anything or anyone mainly because you can't lose what you never had.

I tried again but nothing happened. The pain was intense.

"Come on baby, I'm so proud of you, I know you can do this." I heard someone say from beside me. I looked to my right and there was a man that I didn't recognize. Then all of a sudden I realized it was Edward! I was happy and confused at the same time but I didn't care about that at this moment.

He came up right next to me and took my hand in his.

"Beautiful, you can't give up you have to do this, I know you can do this." Edward said while smiling down at me.

"Edward it hurts! I can't do this I'm not ready!" I said as the tears streamed down my face. "I know it hurts, baby look at me. Okay you can do this I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Can you do one thing for me please?" he asked.

I nodded. "Love I want you lean forward, squeeze my hand as hard as you want, and on the count of three push with everything you have, do it for the baby, do it for me."

I nodded and learned forward and squeezed his hand, scared as ever and as he counted to three I pushed with everything I had.

But I didn't do it for the baby; I didn't do it for my brother who raised me, I didn't do it for my sister who meant everything to me, I did it for Edward Because even though I have been to hell and back in the 14 years of my life, he made everything okay.

When I heard that beautiful baby girl's cry all I could do was frown, she was so sweet and innocent but she had no idea what hell was to come.

Right then Edward disappeared. I was about to scream out for him when the door swung open and there in the doorway stood………..

*RING*RING*RING*

My eyes snapped open as the bell rang telling us it was time for lunch.

Every one walked out of the English class except for me and Edward.

I was just staring ahead, shocked. Why did I have this dream, why was I feeling like this? What happened at Eric's party a week ago wasn't the first time it's happened so why was I going through this?

I knew of only one person who would help me. But he was also the one person who I couldn't bring myself to tell about it. Edward.

I was about to cry so I quickly turned my head away so Edward wouldn't see as the single hot tear ran down my face.

"Love what's wrong why are you crying?"

"I'm not let's just go to lunch." I said. I got my stuff and stood up, Edward did the same. He came up beside me and took my hand; we walked out into the hallway to make our way to the cafeteria.

We were about to enter the cafeteria when Edward stopped and turned to me, I turned to face him.

"Bella I can tell there is something you're not telling me, something is wrong."

"Why do you think that?" I asked trying to act as though I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Bella you can stop acting. You haven't eaten in days. When I try to kiss you, you flinch or turn away. You barley talk. You won't look anyone is the eyes. And last night while you were asleep I saw your pills in the trash. Bella you could die or forget things if you don't take them. And you won't even tell me why you need to take them. Bella I'm just scared for you. Baby why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I won't forget things Edward I will go momentarily insane and forget everyone one and you know that. Why do you state it as though it's normal? Because it's not and everything won't be okay!"

I looked away knowing the tears were going to come.

Edward opened his arms and wrapped them around me and pulled me into a hug.

I buried my face into his chest and started to cry.

"Shhhhhh, Bella. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you upset. I understand if you don't want to tell me but I want you to know that I'm here and when you want to talk I will help you through whatever it is. You're not alone."

I pulled back and looked at his face.

"Thank you." Was all I could say.

He kissed my forehead. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward so much."

He smiled and said. "Come on lets go to lunch."

"Wait, Edward what's going on with me right now ugh I um I just don't want you to worry ok, truthfully I'm fine, it's no big deal I swear, everything is fine."

He looked as though he believed me, but I knew I couldn't keep this hidden for much longer.

"Okay I'm sorry for freaking out ok I just care about you. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

I was smiling up at him when I felt his lips crush mine But this kiss was different it just had more passion in it.

I was thinking as to why he would kiss me like this when I felt his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance.

Shocked as I was, I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue in, my heart beat speed up at an unsafe rate, he chuckled and pulled away looking at me.

I just stared at him and pouted. He chuckled again and gave me a peck on the lip's

"Tonight." He whispered

Then he took my hand and led me into the cafeteria.

And for the first time in what felt like months, all I could do was smile.

And I knew that no matter what I would have him there helping me through whatever was to come.

**So tell me what you think should I rewrite it or just start chapter 2? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**POV: Bella**

Edward and I just sat down when the rest of the Cullen's came.

Edward got me some food in hopes that I would eat it, but for now I just let it sit there staring at it like it was dirt.

I decided to look at something else so I just stared at the table. With a lot going through my mind and a lot I had to sort out still all I could think about was what I had to go home to today.

"Something wrong Bella?" Jasper asked

"No"

"Bella you suck at lying. What's wrong?" Edward said

I knew he was talking about why I was staring into to space but I couldn't help but ask myself if he was trying to bring up what's been wrong in the past couple of weeks.

"Um I'm just thinking about what I have to go home to."

"Oh yea aren't like 5 of your siblings moving in with you today." Emmet said amused

They knew I had been dreading this for months, Emmett was just eager to see how crazy I would get.

I tried for the past 2 months not to think about it but its hard when every time I went down stairs I saw the contractors working on the remodeling for their bedrooms.

Charlie had the basement split into two rooms.

One room for Tru who is 3 years old and Rachelle who is only 6 months.

The other room for Deanna which just turned 20 and dawn my annoying little 14 year old sister.

Then he made the garage into a room for Anthony who is 18.

And yes sadly the three oldest are going to be going to forks high school starting Monday, luckily its Friday.

"Yes Emmett sadly they are. And the only good things I get from it are a bigger bed and they drove my car up."

"Ooo what kind of car do you have!?" Alice asked sounding eager.

"A dark blue Toyota Sequoia."

"Ughh you would pick that car" Alice said she sounded disappointed.

"Don't hate my car; you haven't even met my car ok, my car rocks." I said being the smartass I 'am.

"So are they going to be going to this school?" Jasper asked

"Um yeah the three oldest are."

"Wait didn't you say that Deanna was 20?" Edward said looking extremely confused.

"Yeah um she was held back she will be in 11th grade here."

"Wow, and I thought I was dumb." Emmett said before rose smacked him upside the head.

I just shook my head. They stared to talk about some game tonight so I tuned out and let my mind wander.

That was probably a bad idea because all I could think about was what happened at Eric's party.

Why didn't I stop _him!? _I had the strength to stop him but I froze up! What is wrong with me!

I'm the slayer for god's sake I'm not supposed to freeze up like that it's supposed to be a reflex to just kick his ass!

"Bella?"

I looked up to see the Cullen's staring at me weird.

"What?"

"Bella you looked terrified like two seconds again are you okay?" Alice was the first to speak up

"Yea Bells maybe you should eat?" Emmett sounded truly concerned.

"No um I'm fine thanks." I said not wanting to have to eat the food to only have it thrown up later.

I looked at Edward who had a look on his face that said: Bella you need to eat and if you don't ill make you.

And I knew that was a promise so I said "fine"

"Thank you." Edward said while picking up my pudding and a spoon and handing them to me.

I took them and put the spoon in the pudding staring at it with distaste.

I picked up a little with my spoon and put it in my mouth and just kept it there because I knew the second I swallowed I would just throw it up right after.

"Um I think you're supposed to swallow so it classifies as eating." Jasper said with a chuckle.

"That's what she said!" Emmett said so loud that the whole cafeteria looked at him before quickly looking away.

We just sat there shaking are heads while Emmett went into hysterics.

When he finally stopped Edward turned his attention to me.

"Bella please you haven't eaten in days this is extremely dangerous."

I decide to give in I mean I couldn't keep pudding in my mouth for ever right?

I just took a deep breath through my nose and swallowed and as if it was an automatic reflex it came right back up.

I put my hand over my mouth, got up and ran out the back door thankfully there was a trash can close to the door outside.

After I was done throwing up I leaned against and slid down all I could was cry.

I didn't want this, I hadn't asked for this, so why did it happen?

All these thoughts were running through my head as the cafeteria door opened.

I looked up to see who came out and was shocked to say the least when I saw who had come.

**So there you go chapter two I know it was short but trust me the chapters will get longer and longer. In this chapter you got introduced to 5 of her sibling's and more will be introduced as the story goes on but if you want the whole list of her siblings it's on my profile. Well thanx for reading now plz go review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella we need to talk. You might want to use your power and disable they're hearing." Rosalie said.

I just looked at her in shock. Why did she come out? Does she know what happened?

Many questions came to mind until I realized I was just staring at her like a mental person.

"Oh umm y-y-yea o-o-ok." And with that said I focused my attention on disabling the other Cullen's hearing and like magic (pun intended) it was gone.

"Bella why didn't you tell anyone?" She said while kneeling down next to me.

I decided to play dumb.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! I have been noticing your behavior for the past couple weeks and I know what's up. Bella why didn't you tell anyone?" she was sounding really concerned.

Before I could answer she spoke up again

"Bella rape…" she winced before continuing

"Is not something to take lightly. Have you even been to the doctors yet?" I shook my head.

"Bella I can tell you don't like this, I know you want to tell Edward but you're also scarred. I know lots of things; just by the way you act… actually I'm surprised that Edward hasn't figured out what's wrong. But that's not the point Bella, Edward loves you he won't be mad at you this isn't your fault and actually you will feel better once you tell him. I'd like to tell you things will get better soon but they won't. You won't be yourself for a while but it will be a lot easier if Edward knows and can help you."

"Why are you being nice to me?" I spat. She looked shock that I was talking back and to be honest I was shocked to.

I didn't want to be mean to Rosalie she was only trying to help me but I didn't want her or anyone else to know what happened so I figured being mean would make her get up and leave.

She quickly regained her composure and was mad to say the least when she spat back.

"Look Bella I know you don't want people to know but I'm trying to help you this is only going to get harder for you."

No kidding? I thought to myself but she continued.

"Bella your killing Edward. He is so scared for you, he just wants to help you and that is why if you don't tell him I will."

Oh. Mi. God! She wouldn't! Well at least I hopped she wouldn't but knowing Rosalie she would.

I know she was trying to help but this was the wrong way to do it.

"Rosalie…" I said shaking my head trying to clear all other thoughts so I could focus.

"No Bella there will be no negotiating this. So are you going to tell him by tomorrow night or should I just tell him now?"

I knew that if I didn't want Edward mad at me that I'd have to be the one to tell him.

And I could probably find a way to get out of telling him by then so I just nodded and said

"I'll tell him."

A smirk crept up her beautiful face and she said.

"Good now let's go back inside before Edward freaks out again and come looking for you." She stood up and reached her hand down to me, I just looked at it.

"Oh come on Bella I'm not going to bite." She said with a small laugh.

I took her hand and she pulled me up.

"Um… thanks." I quickly focused back on the other's hearing and gave it back before going inside

**All right I know its short, but it's hard to find time these days. I will update soon I promise. If there is something you want me to throw in here let me know and ill try to add it in or If there is something you want to make sure gets explained in the story. I got to go but review pls!! the next couple chapters will be more interesting I promise.**


	4. Authors Note

Okayy so as any of you reading this story know, I have not been updating pretty much at all. I have been on your side of these situations and It sucks, so I'm just going to say that for now I will not be writing anymore of this story. Maybe later down the road I will, but I just don't have the time to make this a priority in my life right now. About a year ago I had this whole story planned out but I never had time to write. When I did have the time to write, I wanted to change things in the story and it all became way to complicated for me to even try writing. From now on I might post a couple one –shots because I do love writing, I just don't have much time to do so. Thank you for your patience's

Love, Forever and Always,

Hayley


End file.
